Pit's Lessons
by Bulbaguy
Summary: Pit gets some lessons from his friends... basically, he gets seduced. Rated M for... obvious reasons. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Pit's first lesson

**Chapter 1: Pit's first lesson**

Pit was in the heat of battle against the underworld army, he sliced a Monoeye in half with Paluntena's bow and shot another one with an arrow.

"Good job Pit!" Paluntena said.

Something seemed off about her today. Pit occasionally heard her breathing heavily and gasping.

"Lady Paluntena, are you ok?" Pit said as he stabbed a Specknose in between the eyes.

"Umm... yes Pit, I'm just... fine."

"Something is off about you today."

"Oh, I know what she's doing!" Hades randomly interrupted... he always does this...

"Hades, don't!" Palutena begged him not to tell Pit what she was doing.

"She's just watching you kill all my precious little Underworlders and cheering you on... with her staff between her legs..." Hades said, they couldn't see, but he was giving an evil grin and rubbing his hands together.

Pit sliced through more Monoeyes and shot a Reaper in the head with an arrow. He then pieced it together.

"Oh, like when she practices for those dances that she sometimes does in front of other Gods... and she never lets me go there..." Pit said in confusion.

"Oh, why wasn't I given word of this, Pretty Palutena?" Hades said curiously, with a hint of humor.

"Because none of the other Gods like you." Paluntena said to Hades. "And yes, I'm practicing, Pit. And I'm doing just fine."

"Ok." Pit said cheerfully. He was glad that Lady Paluntena was alright, until Hades opened his mouth.

"So, Pretty Palutena. Have you given Pit 'the talk' yet?" Hades said, trying to get Pit curious. Paluntena didn't answer.

"Ok, if you're not going to tell him, I guess I will!" Hades said.

"Uh... Pit, I'll tell you it when you get back. Oh, I'm so close. I mean, you're almost to Thanatos!" Paluntena said quickly to get Hades to shut up.

"Ok, Lady Paluntena!" Pit said cheerfully as he drank the Drink of the Gods. "Say, why does Thanatos get resurrected a lot?"

"Beats me, he got a 'get out of death free card', he won't be doing a lot of talking, poor Thanypoo had to trade his tongue for it." Hades said.

Pit didn't know if he was serious or joking, it's hard to tell some times. Pit battled Thanatos for a while, he was pretty easy, but something put him off his concentration. As he was in the air, about to kill Thanatos once and for all, he heard Paluntena moaning and scream. He stabbed Thanatos in the head and the God of Death exploded.

"Lady Paluntena. Are you ok?" Pit wondered.

"Yes Pit. Now let's have that... talk." Paluntena said as she lifted Pit back to Skyworld, using her powers.

"Hang on, I'll get the popcorn." Hades said, jokingly.

"Go away Hades." Pit and Paluntena said Pit was instantly transported into Lady Paluntena's room.

She held his hand and took him to her bed, where they sat down. They sat there for three minutes as Paluntena was trying to figure out what to say. Pit just couldn't help staring at her, as a godess, she is naturally beautiful. She had the perfect balance of 'not too big, not to small'. Her boobs were big, but not too big, same with her ass, her face was also very pretty, and her hair looked as if it was a meadow.

"Ok, Pit." Paluntena began, "When a man and woman love each other very much, they kiss each other and... uh... the man puts his private area, which is called a penis, into the woman's private area, called a vagina, this process is called sex." Palutena had no idea what else to say, but she knew that the naive Pit would understand.

"Why do people have sex, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"Because they love each other. Sometimes, they want to make a baby and sometimes it's for pleasure." Palutena said. Pit was surprisingly taking this well.

"Hmm... Have you had sex before?" Pit asked. He was getting really curious now.

"Well, of course I have. I am a goddess after all." Palutena said.

"Who did you have sex with? Gods or humans?" Pit was really curious.

"I had sex with a couple gods." Palutena confessed "I had sex with Zeus..."

"Wait! I thought Zeus was your dad!" Pit interrupted. He was really surprised by this news.

"Pit, it's about time you knew, Zeus will put his dick in almost anything." Palutena said while chuckling.

"Wait! What's a dick?" Pit said. He was really confused now. Palutena sighed and chuckled at his childlike behavior.

"A dick is another word for a penis." Palutena explained as she got up. "I should be making some food now, you can go to the hot springs if you want."

"Ok, Lady Palutena." Pit said as he bowed and walked toward the hot spring. Palutena sat back on her bed and chuckled. She watched Pit in the hot spring with her all seeing eye. Her hand reached down to her crotch. She watched him stretching his body in the corner of the steaming water. Then Palutena remembered.

"I should go make some dinner!"

**So, that was the first chapter. I have a feeling I'm going to look at it... and it'll suck. Tell me what you thought :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pit's Test

Chapter 2: Pit's test

Palutena had thought of something, she'll make dinner without a bra and panties, just her dress and she'll call for Pit to help her. She's been thinking about it for a while, and now was the perfect time, since she taught him about sex, he should experience it. Plus, Palutena hadn't had sex in over a thousand years, she needed someone. She removed her bra and panties and made her way to her huge kitchen.

"Pit. Can you help me with making this vegetable surprise?" Palutena asked.

"Vegetable surprise again, Lady Palutena?" Pit whined as he got out of the hot spring.

"Yes, Pit. I told you, you can't live off hamburgers and floor ice cream." Palutena joked.

"But what if the vegetables come to life again?" Pit worried.

"They won't. They came to life because I used too much rejuvenation potion, that won't happen this time."

"How do you know?" Pit asked with sass.

"Because you're going to watch and make sure."

"Ok. Be down there in a flash." Pit said, happy to help his goddess.

Palutena cheered on the inside. She got the vegetables, bowls, and silverware for the vegetable surprise. She laughed. "Pit's going to be in for a surprise of his own." She said to herself as she adjusted her dress. She made sure that her breasts can be seen when she bends forward and had the crease in the bottom of her dress show some of her ass when she bends over

"I'm here Lady Palutena." Pit said, hurrying so the goddess doesn't start another vegetable revolution.

"Ok, Pit. I'm going to wash these carrots, then get the rejuvenation potion, so don't worry." She said while chuckling.

"Why do we have to have vegetable surprise anyway?" Pit complained.

"You need vegetables to grow strong." Palutena said as she turned on the water and put the basket of carrots under the sink.

"But I'm already strong!" Pit said while flexing his muscles.

"Now where did I put that rejuvenation potion?" Palutena pretended to wonder.

She bent over to see if they were in the bottom cabinet.

"Pit. Can you see if the potion is in the higher cabinets while I check in the lower ones?" She said while looking back to see if her plan worked.

"Sure, Lady Palutena." Pit said back.

He looked at the goddess when he talked to her and noticed that her ass was showing under her dress. Pit stared at it for a while, but remembered about the rejuvenation potion and started checking the cabinets.

"Yes!" Palutena whispered to herself.

Phase one of her plan worked, now for phase two. Palutena reached into her dress pocket and pulled out the rejuvenation potion.

"Here it is." She told Pit as she got back up to get the carrots out of the water.

She put the carrots one the table and told Pit to stand in front of her to make sure she doesn't use too much. She positioned herself and bent forward. She just put a drop of rejuvenation potion and looked up at Pit. He wasn't staring at the carrots. His entire focus was on Palutena's cleavage, he could almost see the entire thing. Palutena smiled as she got up. Phase two was a success.

They did this the entire time Palutena cooked. She would bend over and Pit would stare. She would bend forward and Pit would stare.

"It's almost time." Palutena excitingly whispered to herself, making sure Pit didn't hear her.

They were done preparing the vegetables, now Palutena put them in the oven.

"Well, I think it's time for a break, we'll take the vegetables out in two hours." Palutena explained to Pit. "I'll be in my room, I'll call for you if I need anything."

"Ok, Lady Palutena." Pit said as he bowed and went to his room.

Palutena also went to her room. She undid her dress and let it fall to the ground. She kicked the dress off of her feet and put it in her washer. She laid on her bed, wearing nothing but her shoes.

"Pit, I need you." Palutena told Pit through telekinesis.

"Ok, Lady Palutena." Pit answered.

"Good." Palutena said to herself.

Now to just wait.


	3. Chapter 3: Pit's first time

Pit opened Palutena's door. It felt weird to him that she wanted him here of all places, but an angel should never question a goddess, as Lady Palutena would say.

"What do you need Lady Palutena?" Pit asked cheerfully, ready to help his goddess.

"Turn around, Pit." Palutena said in a seductive voice.

The young angel turned around to see his goddess on her bed. Naked. He tried not to stare, but couldn't help himself.

"L-l-l-Lady... P-p-Palutena, why are you?..." Pit was interrupted by a finger on his lips.

"Remember when I taught you about sex?" Palutena asked. Pit nodded.

"I want to have sex with you." Palutena whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver.

"Bbbbut. You're a goddess."

"So what? I'm also a woman. You're a.."

"Boy." Pit interrupted as he stared at the ground.

"Pit, you're almost 12,000 years old." Palutena stated, trying to convince him. Pit said nothing. He looked at the floor, thinking for a while.

"Please, Pit... I love you." Palutena whispered the last part in his ear.

Pit then looked at his goddess in the face.

"Ok." Pit said as Palutena's face lit up.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss. They both fell to the floor from the force of her hug. Pit's eyes widened, but then closed as he kissed her back. Palutena released him.

"Pit, I need you to do something now." She said as she sat down on the floor. "I want you to put your face in my vagina. Kiss it, lick it. Do whatever you want."

"Uh. Ok, Lady Palutena." He said, nervously.

Pit laid on the floor and stared at her pussy, he took a whiff of it, it smelled weird, but he knew it's what Lady Palutena wanted. Pit kissed the center of her vagina. His goddess moaned in pleasure. He stuck his tongue out and started lapping at it, Lady Palutena moaned more and loader, she held one hand on his head, clenching his hair as he pleasures her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, she laid down and was close to having an orgasm. Pit was about to ask when he could stop, but she came all over his face. He got some in his mouth. He didn't like the taste and coughed it up.

"I'm sorry Pit." Palutena said, wiping her juices from his face with a rag nearby. She noticed a little bulge in his shorts. Her hand went there.

"Pit, you're going to have your first orgasm. Are you ready?"

Pit nodded as she took his shorts and underwear off of him. The young angel laid down as her hand touched his cock. It wasn't very big, but she didn't mind. She licked the head of his penis like a lollipop, he moaned with pleasure as she wrapped her tongue around his dick. She kissed the head and slowly put Pit's dick in her mouth.

She moved her head slowly at first, but then moved faster, her hand grasped his cock as she sucked on it. Pit moaned loudly as his goddess was sucking his penis.

"Lady Palutena, I feel weird now." Pit said, right before he came in her mouth.

Palutena swallowed his load and licked the rest off her hand.

"Now, it's time for round two." Palutena told him as she took him to her bed.

She took out a condom from her dresser and put it on his dick. She bent over on her bed, her hands laid under her head.

"Pit, I need you to put your penis in my asshole."

Pit hesitated, but then he carefully put his member into her asshole. She moaned with pleasure.

"Now Pit, put your fingers in my-" She started, but was interrupted by two of his small fingers going inside her vagina.

She moaned in pleasure once more. He kissed her neck as he fucked her.

"Oh, you're so good at this Pit and this is your first time."

He removed his penis from her ass and shoved it in her vagina.

"Ohhh, good job Pit." She said, moaning.

Pit rapidly shoved his dick in and out of her vagina, gropping her ass while doing so. She came on his penis as he came in the condom. They both fell onto her bed and kissed. They ran their fingers through each other's hair, Palutena stuck her tongue inside his mouth and both their tongues wrestled. They separated from the kiss and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

"That was AMAZING!" Pit exclaimed, braking the silence.

"You did great for your first time. At least, I'm sure this was your first time." Palutena joked.

"It was." Pit pecked her lips. "I swear."

They both stared at each other until they heard an explosion.

"Oh no, I forgot!"

Palutena threw on a dress and Pit put his shorts back on and the ran towards the kitchen to see the oven destroyed. They left the food in there for too long.

"I guess we're going out for dinner, Pit." Palutena sighed as she warped them to a restaurant.

Meanwhile in the Underworld...

"Well, that was adorable... and by adorable, I mean disgusting." Hades said as he tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne.

"That can't be it can it? The character tags in the description of the fanfic has two more characters that haven't appeared yet." Hades wondered, then got an idea.

"Hmmm... we need another pairing in this fanfic!" Hades said as he grabbed his cell phone.

"Hello Pittoo!"


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare with Pittoo

Pit woke up, but he wasn't on his bed, he was in someone else's. He turned around and saw her, Lady Palutena. Her arms were wrapped around him, he slowly and carefully moved them off him. He saw his toga and shorts on the floor.

"Did we... again?" Pit said to himself.

Then he remembered last night. The oven exploded, so they went out for dinner and Lady Palutena had a little too much to drink, he hoped he wore protection. She warned him what would've happened if he didn't. Though, he barely remembered what happened last night. Pit kissed his goddess on the head and put his clothes back on

A knock came from his room, right at the window was his dark counterpart.

"PITTOO!" Pit yelled in joy. He opened the window.

"I told you not to call me Pittoo!" Dark Pit reminded him.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"Well... help it." Dark Pit said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Pit wondered.

"Viridi wanted me to visit, she said I had to make sure you weren't planning on an attack or some shit." Dark Pit explained, not caring as usual.

"Well, ok. I'll tell Lady Palutena that you're here." Pit said as he guided his doppelganger to his goddess' room.

She opened her eyes and saw her angel running into her room with his dark counterpart.

"Mmm... P-Pittoo? What are you doing here?" Palutena asked, still sleepy.

"I think a better question is: Why are you naked?" Dark Pit scoffed.

She looked puzzled, but then looked at herself. She was sitting up, with her breasts fully exposed. Pit blushed, his face more red than a tomato, the goddess pulled her blankets over her breasts.

"Uh... that's a good question. Now answer mine." She said nervously

"Viridi sent me to visit." Pittoo explained.

"Umm. Ok, I just need to talk to Pit, then you two can play." The goddess said quickly. Dark Pit opened the door and shut it, waiting in the hall.

"Did we do it again?!" Palutena asked Pit softly, so Pittoo wouldn't hear.

"I think so, I woke up naked too." Pit also whispered.

"I hope you used protection, the consequences if you didn't..." Palutena worried.

If Pit had gotten her pregnant, it would mean the end for him. The only beings to ever have relationships with gods are other gods. If any human or angel is seen having a relationship with a god, they would be dead.

"I know." Pit said as he kissed her forehead. "I'm sure I did."

The angel kissed his goddess' lips. As they were doing so, his dark counterpart opened the door, but just a bit so he wasn't seen. He saw them, their forbidden love.

'I knew that's what they were doing last night.' He thought as he gave a silent laugh.

Dark Pit wasn't very honest. He often lied to people and it was so easy to trick them (especially Viridi and Pit).

**-Flashback to last night- **

Dark Pit landed on Palutena's balcony, he tried going in Pit's balcony, but he wasn't in there and didn't want to get caught by any Centurians. So, he tried Palutena's. The dark angel was about to knock before he heard something from the room.

"Oh, yes! Oh, PIIIIT. OH! OH! OOOOHHH!" Dark Pit was curious.

'What's going on in there?' He thought. He looked through the balcony window and to his surprise, he found Pit.

His light doppelganger was on the goddess of light's bed, and she was on top of him. Her feet were on the bed, with her legs moving up and down, his penis was in her vagina. Dark Pit was astonished. Even he knew that it was forbidden for an angel to have sex with a goddess.

This just reminded him of why he was there in the first place. For Pit. He kind of liked Pit, he was annoying, but he was cute and fuckable. The dark angel flew off so nobody saw him.

**-Back to now- **

Dark Pit silently closed the door, so they couldn't hear it and waited.

"I'm gonna play with Pittoo." Pit said, cheerfully.

"I'm gonna get some more sleep." Palutena said, yawning.

Pit ran towards the door and opened it, seeing Pittoo pacing in the hall.

"I didn't take that long, did I?" Pit joked.

Dark Pit pretended to laugh at his bad joke. "What do you do here anyway?"

"Watch tv, play video games, train, eat, walk outside." Pit explained.

"Sounds boring. Wanna play a game?"

"What game?" Pit asked, excited as always.

"Uh..." Dark Pit didn't expect Pit to be invested. "Truth or dare?"

"Ok... What's that?" Pit asked, curiously.

"One of us has to ask the other if they want to tell the truth or dare them to do something, and when that person's done, it's the other's turn." Dark Pit explained, though he was annoyed. How couldn't you know what 'truth or dare' was? Even he knew it.

"Ok, sounds like fun!" Pit said, heading to his room.

They went in Pit's room and sat down on the floor. They decided to flip a coin to see who goes first. Pit's heads, Dark Pit's tails. Pittoo flipped it and it landed on heads.

"Ok, Pittoo. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me call you Pittoo for the rest of the day!" Pit almost bursted out with excitement.

"N... ne... fine!" Dark Pit tried to argue, but didn't want to.

"Yes!" Pit whispered.

"Now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm... dare."

"I dare you to slap a centurian in the face." Pittoo said, trying not to laugh.

"Do I have to?" Pit whined.

"Yes, it's a dare, you HAVE to do a dare." Dark Pit said, smugly smiling.

"Ok, come on." Pit groaned as he made his way outside.

He opened the temple door and saw one of the centurian guards next to him. The angel gulped as he walked in front of the musclebound warrior.

"Good morning ca-" The centurian was interrupted by Pit's hand slapping him across the face.

The small angel shielded himself, expecting a bad outcome, the huge, angel with muscles on his muscles... sat down and cried.

"Why did you do that?! What did I do?!" He said while crying.

Pit ran back into the temple to see Pittoo on the floor, laughing his lungs out.

"HAHAHAHA! He's big and you're tiny! HAHAHA! And you made him CRY?! HAHAHAHA!" The dark angel managed to say while laughing.

"Ssh, Lady Palutena will hear you and wake up." Pit warned.

Dark Pit got enough energy to get up, but kept giggling as his white counterpart dragged him to his room.

"Ok, Pittoo. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why don't you move right when I move left or vice-versa, since you're my reflection?" Pit wondered.

"That's a good point. I have no fucking idea." Dark Pit also wondered that, but shrugged it off.

"Truth or dare, Pit-stain?"

"Truth."

"How old are you?" Pittoo asked.

"12,000... why?" Pit asked, not knowing why Pittoo would ask that.

"Just wondering, your turn." Dark Pit said, not knowing why he asked that either.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to shoot an arrow out the window, blindfolded." Pit challenged.

"Got a blindfold?" Dark Pit asked, his counterpart shook his head.

"I can use my hands." Pit suggested as he went behind the dark angel.

Pittoo grabbed his bow and pulled the arrow while Pit put his hands on his eyes. He released the arrow from the bow.

"Wow, you hit a girl." Pit said as he removed his hands.

"WHAT?!"

"I was kidding, you hit a boulder." Pit said while laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny." Dark Pit said as an idea popped in his head. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you fuck Palutena?"


	5. Chapter 5: Pit's second lesson

"WHAT?!... uh..." Pit was looking for something to say, he figured he had to tell the truth since Pittoo did.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone." Dark Pit said, smirking.

"Ok, I did." Pit gave in.

"Pit, you know it's illegal for an angel to be with a goddess." His dark clone reminded him.

"She wanted me to. I couldn't disobey her." Pit confessed.

"Don't you know how to say no?"

"Not to her. I would never disobey Lady Palutena." Pit almost yelled.

"Suck up." Pittoo teased. "So, would you obey anyone?"

"Only Lady Palutena." Pit was mad and blushing.

"Truth or dare?" Dark Pit said, tricking the other angel into thinking it's his turn.

"Ummm, dare."

"Kiss me." Pittoo said as he grabbed Pit by the scarf and kissed him on the lips.

Pit's eyes got wide and his face blushed blood red. He pushed his doppelganger off of him.

"What the...?! Wha... WHAT?!" Pit scrambled on the ground, trying to find words.

"What's wrong, Pit-stain? Don't you love me?" Dark Pit teased as he hovered over the terrified angel.

"No. You're a boy and I'm a boy..." Pit was cut off by his clone's hand on his mouth.

"It doesn't matter, you can love a boy or a girl... or both." Pittoo explained. "Like me, I'm bisexual. If you like the opposite gender, you're heterosexual, and if you like the same gender, you're homosexual."

"But, I don't love you Pittoo. I love Lady Palutena." Pit said, sounding upset.

Dark Pit shot Pit an angry look, his red eyes looked into Pit's blue eyes.

"I guess you'll just have to get over it." Pittoo said as he started taking Pit's shorts off.

Pit whimpered at this action, trying to protest before Dark Pit's hand covered his mouth. Pittoo took Pit's pants off and saw his dick.

"It's... small." Dark Pit said, laughing.

"Nhiot!" Pit muffled out.

"What?" Dark Pit said as he removed his hand.

"I said: no it's not!" Pit repeated.

"Did Palutena tell you that?" Pittoo joked as he grabbed Pit's penis and started rubbing it.

Pit moaned as he did this, Pittoo snickered at him and put it in his mouth. Pit whimpered as Pittoo did this, but at the same time, he liked it. Dark Pit stopped.

"Not yet, Pitty." He said as he got up. "You'll have to do it yourself." Pittoo pulled his shorts down, revealing his boner, two inches longer than Pit's five inch length.

"No, I don't wa-" Pit was cut off by Dark Pit grabbing him by the hair, sitting him down, and making him suck his dick.

Pit wanted to run, but he didn't want Pittoo to be mad. He just remembered what Lady Palutena did, he licked the head like a lollipop and slowly sucked Pittoo's member. He didn't like it, it tasted weirder than Lady Palutena's vagina, he had no idea why she or Pittoo liked it. Pittoo moaned as Pit's warm mouth heated his dick, he was close.

"Oh fuck, Pit."

Dark Pit grabbed Pit's hair and moaned loudly. He came in Pit's mouth, the smaller angel coughed it up. Pit let his doppelganger kiss him, this time he kissed back. Pit put his hand on Pittoo's ass and clenched it, the dark angel was shocked. He didn't expect Pit to do that, then he remembered Pit was a fast learner, he probably did this with Palutena. Pit bent Dark Pit over the bed, spreading the darker one's legs apart.

"When did you become dominant?" Dark Pit asked.

"Since I beat you three times." Pit said before he shoved his dick up Dark Pit's asshole.

Dark Pit grunted as he did this. Pit grabbed Pittoo by the hips and shoved his penis in and out of his ass. Dark Pit clenched Pit's blanket and bit his lip as he was fucked.

"I'm surprised the little thing can fit up there." Dark Pit joked.

Pit stopped, he pulled his penis out of his clone's ass.

"Pit, I didn't mean it. I was joking." Dark Pit said, trying to get Pit to keep going.

"It's not that. I'm worried what Lady Palutena would do if she knew we were doing this." Pit said, sitting on the bed.

"C'mon Pit, she won't know. I won't tell." Dark Pit said, sitting next to Pit and trying to comfort him.

"She sees all, Pittoo." Pit reminded him.

"Do you really believe that?" Dark Pit asked.

"Of course I do."

"Hmm, I'm gonna go, if you need me, you know where to go." Dark Pit said as he got his shorts back on and flew out Pit's window.

Pit put his shorts back on and went to sleep, it was almost dark anyway.

Six days passed since Pittoo and Pit had fucked, Palutena was acting strange, but she told Pit to ignore it. Palutena was in her room, her stomach hurt and she was feeling dizzy. Her powers barely worked now, with a select few that worked a hundred percent perfectly.

"Hmm, I wonder if I'm... pregnant." She wondered. "I don't have a pregnancy test, but I think Viridi has one." She really hoped she wasn't.

She went to Pit's room.

"Pit, we're gonna visit Viridi and Pittoo." She told him.

"Okay, Lady Palutena!" He said, excited as always.

She planted a kiss on his lips and warped them to Viridi's palace

**I'm sorry that the Pitcest was a little rushed, but I really had no other ideas for them. At the time, I thought I did, but it was too late now. Hope you (some how) enjoyed this chapter :). **


	6. Chapter 6: Pregn-utena?

Pit and Palutena had just arrived at Viridi's palace, they walked up to the door and Pit rang the doorbell. A few seconds passed and Viridi answered the door before yelling at someone.

"Hello, Pit and Palutena." Virdi said when she answered her door. "What brings you here... at MY palace?"

"We just wanted to visit. Pit and Pittoo can play and we can have some girl talk." Palutena answered.

"Hmm, ok. I haven't had anyone visit in a while." She said as she led them in.

"Wow, it sure is naturey in here." Pit said.

Viridi's palace was made of natural materials. It was mostly a tree, but had other plants in it and vines in the wall.

"Umm, thanks?" Viridi took what Pit said as a compliment. "Pit, go to Pittoo's room, it's upstairs, the fourth door on the left."

"Ok!" Pit said as he bolted to his doppelganger's room.

"I bet he'll get lost." Viridi teased as she led Palutena to her tea room.

"Well, he... eh, I guess you're right." Palutena agreed as she went into the room.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, it's a little embarrassing to ask, but... do you have a pregnancy test I can use?" Palutena asked, blushing as she did.

"Uh, why?" Viridi asked back as she sat at her table.

"I've been getting stomach pains and my powers haven't been working right half the time. Those are some of the symptoms." Palutena explained.

"Well, ok. I am the goddess of nature, I have the power to see if you're pregnant." Viridi said.

"Thank you Viridi."

"No problem, now lay down." Viridi told her.

Palutena laid down with her back on the floor. Viridi got on her knees, closed her eyes, and put her hand on Palutena's stomach. After a couple of seconds, Viridi stood up and smiled.

"Well?" Palutena asked.

"Well... you're pregnant!" Viridi said before she helped Palutena up.

"Oh no." Palutena said as she almost fell to the ground, but got propped back up to her knees by Viridi.

"Who did it?" Viridi wondered, smirking.

Palutena sighed.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" She asked, looking down as she did.

"Cross my heart." Viridi replied.

"It was Pit." Palutena confessed, a tear formed in her eye as she said it.

"What?! How?!"

"We went out for dinner and I had a bit too much to drink. It just sort of happened, I can't remember much of it." Palutena explained.

"I can just imagine the dweeb's face when he finds out." Viridi said as she helped the other goddess up.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Palutena said as she stood up.

"What? You don't love him do you?" Viridi said, giggling.

Palutena just stood and said nothing.

"You know he'll be killed if Zeus gets word of this, a baby isn't easy to hide."

"I know, I'll tell him tonight." She worried as she made her way back to Viridi's table.

"So, how did you get him to do you?" Viridi teased as she sat down.

"Well, like I said, I was drunk. I just kind of convinced him while he brought me back to my room."

"Oh. So, was it his first time?" Viridi asked curiously.

"Well, no. I convinced him into having sex with me before we went to the restaurant, since I taught him about sex, but he used protection that time." Palutena explained.

"Why didn't he this time?" Viridi asked, smirking.

"I... convinced him not to." She confessed.

"Oh. So you wanted a baby?" Viridi teased again.

"No, I was drunk. Remember? People do stupid things when their drunk. Even goddesses." She said, looking down at the table with her hand on her forehead.

"Hey, listen. I won't tell anyone if you do a favor for me." Viridi offered.

"What?" Palutena raised her head to see the smiling goddess of nature.

"Well, I kind of like Dark Pit, but he won't do anything for me lately, so I'd like to give Pit a try"

"Didn't you send Pittoo to visit me and Pit?" Palutena wondered.

"No. Why would I?" Viridi answered, having a look of confusion on her face.

"That's what he told us."

"He must have lied, wonder why though." Viridi said.

"Ok, you can have your way with Pit." Palutena said.

"I'm only doing it to make Pittoo jealous." Viridi told her, she sensed anger in Palutena's voice.

"Ok. Only that, right?" Palutena worried.

"Yes. You really do love that dork, don't you?" Viridi joked.

Palutena just nodded and got up.

"I'm going to leave, I'll tell him that you need him." Palutena said.

"Hey, good luck." Viridi said, smiling.

Palutena smiled back.

'Oh, what am I going to do?' she thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Update

I wanted to give an update just to let people know that I'm not continuing this story. I know a lot of people were awaiting chapter 7 and I'm sorry, I'm not interested in moving the story forward anymore.

\- Bulbaguy


End file.
